


Десять способов признаться в любви

by Givsen



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 00:39:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4159002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Givsen/pseuds/Givsen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда в чём-то не уверен - спроси совета у друга. Он плохого не посоветует... наверное.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Десять способов признаться в любви

      Рукия снова ворвалась в жизнь Ичиго как ураган, сметая привычный уклад и наводя свои порядки как в его голове, так и в его жилище. Причём он так и не смог понять, чего ему не хватало больше: её требовательного тона, суетливости или того бардака, который она наводила в его шкафу. Просто в один прекрасный миг всё стало так, как было семнадцать месяцев назад. С той лишь разницей, что они оба повзрослели за это время и внешне, и внутренне. И теперь дни вновь были наполнены погонями за Пустыми, битвами и судорожной подготовкой к предстоящим экзаменам — как раньше, но всё равно как-то иначе, по-другому. Причём это «по-другому» исходило больше от Ичиго, из-за чего он был в полной растерянности. В присутствии Рукии слова, которые раньше легко слетали с языка, вдруг застревали в горле. К тому же ему хотелось задерживать взгляд на её лице чуть дольше обычного. Наблюдать за тем, как она заправляет прядь коротких волос за ухо и что-то бормочет, чертя пальцем строчку в книге. Смотреть во все глаза на покачивающуюся ногу. В такие моменты рот наполнялся слюной так, словно Ичиго неделю голодал.  
      — Парень, да ты влюбился! — уверенно заключил Асано, выслушав длинную путанную речь друга о душевных терзаниях.  
      Ичиго поперхнулся и фыркнул, из-за чего сок, который он по неосторожности успел отхлебнуть, пошёл носом. Шокированно уставившись на Асано, который со спокойной миной трескал сливки со своего коктейля, он попытался прикинуть — прикалывался он сейчас или же говорил серьёзно.   
      — Пошутил? — проскрипел он, вытерев с лица сок.  
      — А вот и нет! — Асано, победно взмахнув ложечкой, ляпнул на скатерть вязкий жирный сгусток сливок и, не отвлекаясь на полный ненависти взгляд официантки, сосредоточенно возвестил: — Уж поверь, у меня оч-ч-чень богатый опыт в общении с девушками и ещё более богатый опыт по влюблённостям всех типов, так что не сомневайся — ты втрескался, втюрился, влю-у-у-у-убился по самые помидоры, Куросаки!  
      — Да с чего ты взял?! — надулся Ичиго, убрав локти со столешницы, чтобы порядком сердитая официантка смогла собрать испорченную скатерть.  
      — Смотри. — Асано демонстративно дождался ухода сверкающей глазами девушки и, придвинувшись, поинтересовался: — О чём ты думаешь, когда смотришь на Кучики-сан?  
      — Ну, что… — Ичиго честно призадумался. — Что она сильно изменилась за это время.   
      — И?  
      — Стала сильнее.  
      — И?  
      — Взрослее.  
      — И?  
      — Что «и»? — засопел Ичиго, исчерпавшись.  
      — И что-то же ещё ты думаешь, правда? — вкрадчиво добавил Асано. — Ну?!   
      Ощутимый пинок в коленную чашечку заставил Ичиго охнуть и уткнуться лбом в столешницу.  
      — Я убью тебя, Асано! — прорычал он, зажмурившись от боли.  
      — Прекращай ломаться, — фыркнул тот. — Выкладывай, что именно ты думаешь, глядя на Кучики-сан?  
      — Что она похорошела, — сдавшись, нехотя буркнул Ичиго.  
      Однако Асано, будто не услышав, переспросил:  
      — Чего?  
      — Похорошела, говорю, — ещё невнятнее пробормотал Ичиго.  
      — Блин, Куросаки, отдери ты уже морду от столешницы и скажи внятно!  
      — Красивая она! — не выдержав, заорал Ичиго, подняв голову и грохнув кулаком по столешнице. — Рукия стала очень красивой! Похорошела! Теперь понятно?!  
      В кофейне повисла тишина, нарушаемая лишь льющейся из колонок тихой лиричной музыкой. Ичиго удивлённо моргнул и, затравленно оглянувшись, понял, что зря, наверное, так вспылил: все посетители и персонал во все глаза смотрели в их сторону.  
      — И незачем так орать, — спокойно заметил Асано, вычерпнув остатки сливок из бокала с коктейлем.  
      Покраснев до кончиков волос, Ичиго вскочил, бросил на столешницу несколько монет, чтобы оплатить заказанные напитки, и, схватив Асано за шкирку, унёсся подальше от позора. Не обращая внимания на блеяние позади, он домчался до ближайшего парка и, устроившись на траве, с подозрением уставился на вздыхающего Асано, который посвятил несколько минут драгоценного времени на стенания по недопитому коктейлю. Когда трагичные вздохи утихли, он напряжённо выдавил:  
      — Так что ты имел в виду, говоря, что я влюбился?  
      — Именно то, что сказал, — пожал плечами Асано. — Твоё подвешенное состояние и есть та самая пресловутая любовь во всей своей красоте.   
      Посопев немного, Ичиго поёрзал, подёргал травинки и, наконец, беспомощно посмотрел на друга:  
      — И что теперь делать?  
      — Признаться ей, конечно же! — воодушевлённо воскликнул тот.  
      — Сдурел? — отшатнулся Ичиго.  
      — А что такого? — Асано выразительно подёргал бровями. — Кучики-сан ничем не отличается от обычных девушек, а это означает, что она непременно растает, если ты сделаешь что-нибудь дико романтичное и заодно признаешься ей в любви.  
      — Кучи… Рукия очень отличается от обычных девушек, — пробормотал Ичиго, взъерошив волосы.  
      — Ну конечно же, влюблённый ты мой, конечно она для тебя она особенная! Но это не отменяет наличия у неё девичьего характера и привычек, — засюсюкал Асано, вытянув губы трубочкой.  
      — Ударю, — предостерегающе произнёс Ичиго.  
      Видимо, это прозвучало очень убедительно, потому что Асано, разом прекратив измываться, решительно хлопнул по траве ладонью и стал копошиться в своей школьной сумке. Выудив ручку и листик, он с воодушевлением начал царапать что-то, прикусив от усердия кончик языка.  
      — Ты чего это? — пытаясь заглянуть в писанину, поинтересовался Ичиго.  
      — Это — мастер-класс Асано Кейго-сама, так что цени! — отозвался тот, впихнув ему в руки исписанный листик. — Десять способов признаться в любви!   
      — Чего? — вытаращившись, переспросил Ичиго.  
      — Я говорю, что написал тебе мастер-класс. Ты что, глухой? — Асано страдальчески вздохнул и поднялся на ноги. — В общем, дерзай, друг, а мне пора.  
      Уже дома, забравшись с ногами на кровать, Ичиго развернул так называемый мастер-класс и едва не застонал, вчитываясь в корявый почерк. Если Асано всё это пробовал на себе, становилось понятным, почему ему так сильно не везло в любви. Однако комкать и выбрасывать листок Ичиго не стал, решив всё-таки попробовать — вдруг прокатит, ведь Рукия необычная девушка. Может, и эти признания не покажутся ей такими уж кретинскими.  
  
      Способ 1  
      Напиши сто писем о любви и разложи так, чтобы она могла их увидеть.  
  
      Рукия пришла домой поздно и бесконечно усталая. В последнее время активность Пустых в Каракуре значительно возросла, что позволило ей остаться в качестве активного вооружённого наблюдателя, а заодно и обеспечило крайне весёлым досугом. Однообразным, правда, но невероятно занятным.   
      Конечно, Рукия могла бы почаще брать с собой Ичиго, но тот в последнее время был каким-то странным: мог прямо посреди разговора уйти в себя, например.   
      «Совсем учёба замотала», — решила про себя Рукия и стала поменьше тревожить его по всяким техническим вопросам, поэтому почти каждый день она приползала в дом семейства Куросаки измотанная с единственным желанием — упасть и выспаться.   
      Сегодняшний день исключением не стал.  
      Оглянувшись на кровать Ичиго, Рукия постаралась бесшумно вползти на привычное место для заслуженного отдыха. Однако первая же попытка незаметно проникнуть на родную полку вызвала некоторые затруднения — сначала створка шкафа никак не хотела отъезжать, а потом кучка с бельём, которое Рукия использовала в качестве кровати, застопорилась, натыкаясь на что-то. Приподнявшись и заглянув внутрь, Рукия удивлённо уставилась на непонятные бумажки, которые славной кучкой покоились на закрытой половине шкафа и активно мешали пробраться внутрь.   
      Поджав губы, Рукия сгребла непонятный мусор в охапку и подошла к кровати Ичиго. Она его, понимаешь ли, жалеет, не перегружает обязанностями, тянет лямку защитника Каракуры в одиночестве, а он охамел настолько, что забрасывает её спальное место каким-то хламом! А в глаз?!  
      Забравшись с ногами на кровать, Рукия сперва от души пнула Ичиго, а затем, когда тот изумлённо обернулся, потирая заспанные глаза, вывалила всю кипу бумажек на его голову.  
      — Это что? — хрипло спросил Ичиго, пытаясь проморгаться.  
      — Я тебя хочу спросить о том же! — рявкнула в ответ Рукия. — Прихожу я домой, а на моей кровати лежит вот это! Ты мне домик для хомячка решил устроить или что?  
      Ичиго распахнул рот, но так ничего и не произнёс. Недоумение в его глазах вдруг сменилось чем-то непонятным, а затем он, отодвинув Рукию, направился к шкафу. Вытащив оттуда все бумажки и собрав то, что было рассыпано на подушке, он запихнул это безобразие в мусорное ведро и демонстративно вернулся в кровать, игнорируя присутствие обалдевшей Рукии.  
      — Эй, Ичиго, — позвала она.  
      — Ну что ещё? — буркнул в ответ тот. — Спать иди. С утра в школу.  
      Пожав плечами, Рукия пошла к шкафу.   
      Неужели на него так пагубно влияла учёба? Странно…  
  
      Способ 2  
      Залепи холодильник любовными магнитами и записочками.  
  
      — Сынок!   
      Когда утром в комнату ввалился Иссин, на ходу распахивая медвежьи объятия, Ичиго в испуге отшатнулся и едва не выпал в окно, стараясь отмахнуться от внезапно вспыхнувших отцовских чувств. Однако манёвр не удался, поэтому через мгновение Ичиго зажмурился, слыша треск собственных костей и искренне недоумевая, чем вызван такой накал эмоций.  
      — Сынок! — с придыханием повторил Иссин, тиская обалдевшего Ичиго. — Папочка тоже тебя любит!  
      — Чего?! — едва сумев вырваться, взвыл тот.  
      — Те записки на холодильнике… — Иссин счастливо выдохнул. — Я так рад, Ичиго… Сын, знай, что мы все — я, Юзу и Карин — тоже тебя очень любим!  
      — Чт… Ох… — Ичиго прикрыл ладонью лицо и вдруг взревел так, что Куросаки-старшего вынесло из комнаты взрывной волной: — Выметайся!  
  
      Способ 3  
      Называй её ласковыми именами.  
  
      Ичиго долго готовился к этому, проговаривал всё про себя, чтобы не дай свет не облажаться. Бормотал все занятия, шептал под нос, чтобы никто не услышал, даже пару раз написал в тетради, забывшись, но тут же быстро замазал.  
      После уроков Ичиго на деревянных ногах подошёл к Рукии и, давясь языком, промямлил что-то невнятное. Рукия, которая как раз нагнулась, чтобы переобуться, в недоумении повернулась к нему.   
      — Ичиго, ты что-то хотел? — удивлённо спросила она.  
      Тот выглядел, честно говоря, ну очень пугающим: вытаращенные глаза, перекошенный рот, сжимающиеся кулаки. Ни дать ни взять — убивать собрался.  
      — Ты… уже… готова… Рукия… -ч… -ч… -чан? — едва размыкая губы, выдавил Ичиго.  
      — Что ты сказал? — Рукия, закончив возиться со шнурками, распрямилась и провела рукой по волосам.  
      — Нет, ничего, — выдохнув, сдался тот. — Идём уже, достала копаться.  
      «И как у Иноуэ это так легко получается?»  
  
      Способ 4  
      Делай ей комплименты. Старайся не упустить ни единой детали, упоминая всё, что тебе в ней нравится.  
  
      — Рукия.   
      Ичиго сморщился, призывая на помощь всё своё чувство прекрасного. Дождавшись, когда подруга повернётся, он выдавил, старательно глядя в сторону:   
      — Ты молодец.  
      — Чего? — опешила та.  
      — Ну, ты… умеешь этим Пустым дать просраться, — припомнив недавнюю битву, пробормотал Ичиго.  
      — Эм… спасибо… наверное, — продолжая недоумённо моргать, ответила Рукия.  
      — И ещё… — Ичиго почувствовал, как у него рвётся мозг от напряжения. — Ты так возмужала за это время!   
      — Чего-чего?! — Рукия даже рот открыла от шока.  
      — И глаза у тебя большие, — продолжил он, не заметив сногсшибательного эффекта от произнесённых слов, — как у коровы.  
      Стоило ли говорить, что сомнительные комплименты Рукия не оценила?  
  
      Способ 5  
      Купи конфеты и подсовывай их ей в карманы.  
  
      — Ичиго! Какого чёрта в моих карманах делает склад растаявшего шоколада?!  
      Ичиго вздрогнул и ещё раз перечитал этот пункт в записке Асано. Может, он имел в виду запечатанные в упаковку конфеты?  
      Однако поразмыслить над этим ему помешало возмездие, прилетевшее в правое ухо. Почёсывая ушиб и виновато глядя на обозлённую Рукию, Ичиго обречённо соврал:  
      — Это я себе хотел положить — перепутал карманы.  
      — Идиот! — прорычала Рукия и, взглянув на свои руки, вздохнула. — Идём, у нас там Пустой бесчинствует.  
  
      Способ 6  
      Признайся ей в любви в публичном месте. Встань посреди школы на одно колено и громко произнеси признание.  
  
      — Да пошёл ты нахрен, Асано!  
  
      Способ 7  
      Признайся в любви анонимно — подкинь ей в ящик с обувью письмо с признанием и посмотри на реакцию.  
  
      Когда Рукия открыла свой ящик с обувью, к ногам плавно спланировал конверт. Обычный жёлтый почтовый конверт, на который она и не обратила бы внимания, если бы не сердечко на месте запечатывания. В таких конвертах школьницы, как правило, присылали своим возлюбленным признания.   
      Затравленно оглянувшись, Рукия присела на корточки и подняла конверт, силясь понять — не ошибся ли кто ящиком. Но никаких опознавательных знаков или адресатов на послании не было, что и вовсе ввело её в ступор.   
      Открывать или не открывать?  
      Любопытство, конечно, было страшной вещью, но гордость и честь шинигами (пусть к обычному любовному посланию это никаким боком и не относилось) мешали вскрыть конверт. К тому же рядом с ящиком Рукии находился ящик местного красавца и сердцееда, так что…   
      В общем, на следующий день Шуичи Сачиро подозрительно косился на всех парней, которые встречались ему в течение дня. И шугался он от них, как кошка от воды.  
  
      Способ 8  
      Напиши ей стих.  
  
      В этом Ичиго был ещё меньший специалист, чем в обычных словах. Ковыряние в библиотеке и целой куче интернет-сайтов не принесли ровным счётом никаких результатов, потому что одни стихи были слишком слюнявыми, другие — слишком сухими, третьи…   
      В общем, и так понятно.   
      Поэтому Ичиго решил всё-таки сообразить что-то из собственной головы. Однако в самый ответственный момент, когда он уже приготовился ловить музу за пушистый хвост, в комнату ввалилась запыхавшаяся Рукия и, схватив его за футболку, потащила к окну.  
      — Там жесть! — едва дыша, произнесла она. — Нельзя медлить ни секунды!.. Это что? — Она удивлённо моргнула, обратив внимание на стол, и ткнула пальцем в листик, на котором было выведено «Я тебя…» самым красивым почерком, на который Ичиго только был способен.  
      — Сочинение, — буркнул тот и резко поднялся, смяв листок в кулаке. — Неважно, потом допишу. Идём!  
      Как следствие, с битвы они вернулись вымотанные, поэтому ни о каких стихах и речи быть не могло. Ичиго решил, что этот пункт отваливается сам собой. Из-за невозможности исполнения.  
  
      Способ 9  
      Воспользуйся услугами посредника. Я к твоим услугам V^_^  
  
      — Иди нахрен дважды, Асано!  
  
      Способ 10  
      Устрой романтический вечер и признайся напрямую.  
  
      Почесав подбородок, Куросаки посмотрел на завершающий пункт мастер-класса и протяжно вздохнул, пытаясь прикинуть, каким именно должен быть этот пресловутый романтический вечер.   
      Свечи, вино, музыка? Ага, как же! Вот уж Иссин обрадуется.   
      Выбраться в какой-нибудь ресторан? Ичиго протяжно вздохнул, поняв, что не слишком богат, чтобы разоряться на подобные изыски, а в дешёвую забегаловку Рукию не поведёшь, особенно для такого тонкого дела, как признание в любви.  
      Взъерошив волосы, Ичиго скомкал лист с пунктами в кулаке и с досадой швырнул его в мусорку. Он полностью провалился на этом экзамене жизни. Никакой он не романтик и уж тем более не кандидат в возлюбленные. Тем более что он сам пока смутно представлял эту самую любовь. Вдруг Асано ошибся? Он же любил утрировать, а тут внезапно выпала такая возможность поиздеваться над другом.   
      Ичиго сел на кровать и покачал головой, пытаясь собрать всё произошедшее в кучу. С одной стороны, казалось, Асано прав, потому что у Ичиго пересыхало во рту, когда Рукия смотрела на него, немели пальцы на руках и жутко чесалась переносица — все признаки налицо. Хотя, с другой стороны, Ичиго просто не представлял, как именно следовало любить, что при этом нужно было делать и как себя вести. Как выяснилось, ни черта он не умел даже с подсказками — что уж говорить про импровизацию.  
      Застонав, Ичиго лёг на спину и с горечью констатировал, что он полнейший профан. И что теперь делать? К Асано не обратишься — уже пробовал. Мидзуиро был в гостях у дяди. Исида… Чад? Ичиго подавил смешок. Вот уж да, они просто гении любви наверняка!  
      — Эй, Ичиго! — В комнату вихрем влетела Рукия и, едва не споткнувшись о вытянутые длинные ноги, запрыгнула на кровать. — Не время разлёживаться, подъём!  
      — Да ясно, — буркнул тот. — Большой?  
      — Нет, ты не понял! — Рукия энергично замотала головой. — Это не Пустой. Нас пригласили на прогулку по ночному городу.  
      — Чего? — выпучился Ичиго, пытаясь переварить эту информацию. — А как же Пустые?   
      — Да ладно тебе, — фыркнула Рукия, схватив его за руку и стащив с кровати. — Если они сегодня и объявятся, с улицы стартовать будет куда удобнее. Короче, кончай ломаться, придурок, ну?!  
      Каракура в этот вечер была на удивление спокойна: ни всплесков рейацу, ни даже малейшего ветерка. Удушающая жара дня сменилась на спокойную прохладу сумерек, зажигающиеся звёзды добавляли в душу капельку романтичного настроя, а приятная компания позволяла забыться. Совсем как когда-то давно…  
      Ичиго шёл чуть в стороне, засунув руки в карманы, и изредка оборачивался на веселящихся друзей… вернее, на веселящуюся Орихиме, которая умудрялась окутывать всю их не шибко жизнерадостную компанию поистине семейным теплом и уютом. Ичиго улыбнулся, глядя на нелепые попытки Исиды поухаживать за ней, и подумал, что выглядит, наверное, аналогично, пытаясь признаться Рукии в том, в чём сам до конца не был уверен. Как-то это всё глупо получалось.  
      — Чтоб тебя, Асано, — фыркнул Ичиго. — Я тебе припомню.  
      — Что ты собрался припоминать?   
      Удивлённо обернувшись, Ичиго увидел рядом с собой Рукию, которая с интересом смотрела на него в ожидании ответа. Порадовавшись, что не ляпнул чего-то более страшного, он нарочито равнодушно пожал плечами и усмехнулся.  
      — Скажи, Рукия, — произнёс он, — если в чём-то нет абсолютной уверенности, стоит ли вообще начинать?  
      — Хм… — Рукия поджала губы и задумчиво нахмурилась. — Я думаю, что если в чём-то нет абсолютной уверенности, следует попробовать в любом случае. Потому что, как знать, вдруг поступок, совершённый на основе неуверенности, эту самую уверенность за собой и повлечёт. — Она мягко улыбнулась и чуть склонила голову набок.  
      Засмотревшись на отразившиеся в её глазах мириады звёзд, Ичиго даже моргнуть боялся. Рукия сейчас казалась ему такой родной и близкой, что напрочь расхотелось вообще что-либо делать, ведь действие и в самом деле могло повлечь за собой уверенность. А вдруг эта уверенность будет противоположной? Нет, вовсе не этого хотелось бы Ичиго, учитывая, что он совсем недавно вновь обрёл своего верного боевого товарища, свою незаменимую подругу, свою…  
      — Эй! — Очнувшись, Ичиго быстро заморгал. — Чего уставился, балда?!  
      — Ничего, — покачал головой он и, улыбнувшись, положил руку на макушку рукии. — Такая мелкая и такая противная — и как в тебе всё это помещается?  
      — Чего сказал?! — изумлённо распахнув глаза, рявкнула та. — А ну повтори!  
      Остаток вечера прошёл в ещё более весёлой обстановке, учитывая, что к Иноуэ, активно терроризирующей Чада и Исиду, присоединилась ещё одна бесноватая парочка, которая бегали вокруг невозмутимых друзей, хохоча при этом на всю улицу.   
      А утром Ичиго проснулся разбитым и уставшим. Несмотря на несомненно удавшийся вечер, школу пока ещё никто не отменял, к сожалению. Сев на кровати, он почесал голову и неожиданно нащупал в одном из живописно начёсанных во сне колтунов какой-то клочок. Вынув порядком измятую бумажку откуда-то из-за уха, Ичиго сначала почувствовал себя офигеть каким фокусником, а потом развернул её и, увидев содержимое, покраснел так густо, что едва не задымился.   
      Быстро скомкав послание, чтобы никто, включая комнатную пыль, не смог увидеть его, Ичиго вскочил и в два прыжка добрался до шкафа. Резко распахнув створку, он уже готов был получить по шапке за такое беспардонное вторжение, однако Рукии там не оказалось. Только на горке с бельём сиротливо лежала измятая бумажка — одна из тех «ста писем», которые посоветовал написать Асано.   
      Ичиго разжал ладонь и вновь посмотрел на скомканное в порыве смущения послание.   
      — «Я тебя тоже», — прочитал он вслух и постарался беззаботно усмехнуться, но вместо этого у него вырвался лишь нервный смешок. — Надо же.  
      Хмыкнув, Ичиго положил послание рядом со своей запиской и аккуратно прикрыл створку, решив, что пора собираться. Ведь, как ни крути, а в школу идти надо. Хотя бы для того, чтобы взгреть Асано.


End file.
